Der Computer
Also, ich will euch mal erzählen, was mir passiert ist: Es fing alles damit an, als ich von der Schule nach Hause lief. Nach einigen Metern kam ein Mann, der auf Knien sagte: "Bitte, bitte kauf mir diesen Computer ab, er kostet auch nur 10 Euro." Ich sagte drarauf hin nur: "Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich habe kein Geld dabei." Er erwiderte: "Hier, du bekommst ihn gratis." Der Mann legte den PC auf den Boden und rannte weg. Ich dachte mir: "Wieso verschenkt jemand einen so neuen PC?" Aber ich machte mir darüber keine weiteren Sorgen, denn wer würde nicht einen eigenen PC haben wollen und das auch noch kostenlos!?! Also nahm ich ihn mit nach Hause. Meine Mutter fragte natürlich: "Woher hast du den?" Und ich antwortete: "Ausgeliehen von 'nem Freund." Ich ging auf mein Zimmer, stellte den PC auf meinen Schreibtisch und startete ihn. Es war alles auf dem neusten Stand der Technik. Ich bemerkte, dass auf dem PC schon ein Account drauf war und wollte herausfinden, was für einer. Ich klickte drauf und dann kam auch schon die Meldung: 'Passwort eingeben'. Ich versuchte es mit '0000' und tasächlich, es war das Passwort. Ich sah auf dem Desktop einen Haufen Spiele und dachte nur: "Oh mein Gott, jetzt hab ich den Jackpot!!!!!" Es war jedes Spiel drauf, das ich wollte (mir aber nicht leisten konnte). Ich klickte zuerst auf Minecraft, doch dann kam nur eine Meldung: "Ich lass dich nicht spielen." Ich dachte nur: "Der hat das wahrscheinlich absichtlich gemacht." Also versuchte ich es mit Call of Duty. Aber auch hier bekam ich nur eine Meldung, wo drin stand: "Wieso versuchst du es weiter, du hast doch sowieso keine Chance!" Dieses Mal war ich mir nicht so sicher, ob das wirklich ein Scherz war. Aber ich bin ein Pro-Gamer und lasse mich nicht so leicht aufhalten. Nachdem ich alle Spiele durchprobiert hatte, schaltete sich plötzlich die Kamera ein und aus den Lautsprechern hörte ich eine Stimme, die sagte: "Wieso spielst du nicht mit mir, ich bin so einsam, so einsam." Mir lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken und langsam bekam ich Panik. Ich versuchte ins Internet zu kommen, doch ich bekam nur wieder eine Meldung: "Wieso willst du nicht mit mir spielen?" Als sie das sagte, schalteten sich die Lautsprecher an und ein Weinen war zu hören und nebenbei auch so ein Kichern. Ich wollte den PC nur noch abschalten. Ich klickte auf 'Herunterfahren' und klappte den PC zu. Ich dachte eine ganze Weile nach. Nach einer Stunde kam wieder ein Kichern aus den Lautsprechern. Ich sprang auf und nach kurzer Zeit klappte sich der PC von selbst auf. Ein Bild war zu sehen und ich dachte, ich müsste kotzen. Auf dem Bild war ein Foto von mir drauf, wo meine Augen rausgerissen waren und auf meinen Schultern lagen. Ich bekam noch größere Angst und dann hörte ich die Stimme aus denn Lautsprechern sagen: "Entweder du spielst mit mir oder ich mit dir!" Ich bekam Herzrasen und wollte den PC am liebsten aus dem Fenster schmeißen, aber dann sagte er: "Wenn du das machst, werden heute mehr als nur einer sterben!" Ich setzte mich auf den Stuhl neben den Schreibtisch und meine Hände fingen an zu zittern. Ich führte die Maus zu dem Ordner, wo dick in blutroter Schrift geschrieben stand: "SPIEL MIT MIR!" Ich klickte darauf und dann kamen die üblichen Spiele, wie Schach, Minesweeper, Solitär usw. Dort schien alles normal zu sein. Ich klickte auf mein Lieblingsspiel, auf Schach. Ich dachte mir, da ich in der Schach-AG war, wäre es einfach zu gewinnen. Aber es war schlimmer. Die Lautsprecher schalteten sich wieder an und die Stimme ertönte: "Ich wusste, dass du mit mir spielen willst!" Dieses Mal kam aus den Lautsprechern so ein gemeines Lachen (also so richtig bösartig). Ich klickte auf 'Spiel starten' und die Schachfläche erschien. Anstatt des Königs stand dort jedoch ein kleines Männchen, welches so aussah wie ich. Ich bemerkte, dass immer, wenn ich einen Zug machte, dieses bösartige Lachen aus den Lautsprechern kam. Als das Spiel fast vorbei war, kam nochmal die Stimme und sagte: "Schachmatt!" Ich hatte verloren und ähnlich verlief es auch mit den anderen Spielen. Ich verlor alle und nach dem letzten Spiel erschien ein weißes Textfeld. Ich schrieb in das Textfeld: "Wer bist du?" Es erschien eine Nachricht von einem User namens 'Y.O.D.O'. Er schrieb: "Du hast alles verloren. Das Einzige, was du jetzt noch hast, ist dein Leben. Aber das wirst du auch noch verlieren. Ich verstand nicht, was das heißen sollte und schrieb: "Was redest du da, du bist doch nur ein Computer!" Nachdem ich das geschrieben hatte, sprangen aus der Tastatur kleine Elektroblitze und ich traute mich nicht mehr, die Tastatur anzufassen und aus den Lautsprechern kam eine ohrenbetäubende, sehr aggresive Stimme, die sagte: "YouOnlyDieOnce." Und ehe ich den Sinn verstanden hatte, sprang einer der Blitze auf mich und ich fiel in Ohnmacht. Als ich im Krankenhaus aufwachte, sagte ich nur noch: "Suche nicht nach dem Spieler 'Y.O.D.O'. Du wirst nur einmal sterben!" Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Computer